Rebel Yell
by piratexbooty
Summary: A new student comes into Degrassi and grabs everyone's attention. She is rebellious, different, and is interesting, to everyone from Jay (which he wants in a girl), to Emma (who hates this and wants to bring her down). She also holds some dark secrets.
1. The New Girl

A beat up Volvo is parked right in front of Degrassi Community School. Alyssa "Snoopy" Parker looks out at the school with almost disgust. She has an eyebrow, lip, tongue, and naval piercing and has blue/black hair. Her clothes are black, baggy, and typically gothic. Her uncle looks at her with her looking right back him in disbelief.  
  
"Snoop, stop giving me that look" groaned Uncle Brian. He then stops to say "This ain't a Boston public school, so it's gonna be different. Just...stay out of trouble. You're turning 16 soon. I don't want to see you get into anymore trouble." Snoopy looked at him before replying in a husky voice "I won't. Just, this is going to SUCK." She gets out of the car with a disheveled look on her face and enters the school.  
  
"OK, bitch. This is it Snoop. Don't mess this up" she thought to herself. She made sure her Insane Clown Posse shirt and black jeans didn't have coffee stains, her hair wasn't a mess, and her eyebrow, naval, tongue, and lip ring were all in. Snoopy takes a deep breath and enters into Degrassi Community School. She knew inside of her mind, being from Boston, she wasn't going to fit into the Canadian school.  
  
People gave Snoopy weird looks as she walked down the hall. She watched everyone and their reactions, cursing them. Snoopy seemed almost pissed at everyone giving her creepy stares. She just rolled her eyes and strolled into the office, accidentally running into some blonde girl.  
  
"Damnit, watch it!" huffed Snoopy as she was walking in. The girl looked at her up and down, complete with a dirty look and walked away with her nose glued into the air. Snoopy rolled her eyes and went to the secretary to get her schedule and papers. The secretary seemed rude towards Snoopy. "Thanks" she says rudely before going to her first ever class: Drama.  
  
Emma Nelson rushed to the computer lab and slammed her things down at the computer monitor. "Are you OK?" Mr. Simpson asked. She gave him a "don't-mess-with-me" look and just started typing furiously. She looked at Insane Clown Posse sites. She read about them. Their messages, lyrics were wrong. Something a GIRL shouldn't listen to. She knew they were horrible. She was going to ban them from the school. She was going to stop the influence on impressionable people. "Down With The Insane Clown Posse" she thought. She printed out a bio from a site and went to Drama in a huff. 


	2. Drama Class

Thanks to the reviewers, with the compliments. I will write a new chapter every other day, so don't fret, keep your pants on, and enjoy!  
  
Snoopy walked into drama already pissed. Everyone stopped to look at this new, weird chick. She noticed Sean and Jay talking. She couldn't see Jay's face, but she saw Sean stop and watched his jaw drop at the sight of Snoopy.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jay asked. He turned around and saw Snoopy. Everything completely stopped as he stared as this girl. She looked angry. She looked rebellious. She looked pissed off. She was perfect. Without his knowing, Jay smiled at Snoopy. Snoopy looks surprised, but returns his smile with a nice smile. "He's cute, looks tough...Lovely" thought Snoopy.  
  
"New student?" butted in Mrs. Watson. She smiled and quieted everyone and started with the new student indroduction ritual. "Everyone, this is Alyssa Simpson. She is a sophomore and is a native of Boston, Massachusetts." She said quickly. At the point, Snoopy interrupted and said "Everyone calls me Snoopy. A nickname I got when I was younger..." she trailed off embarrassed and looks at Jay. Jay looked impressed and leaned over to Sean.  
  
"Cameron, she's cute. Seems completely different from the prudish chicks here" smirked Jay. Mrs. Watson resumed to shoo Snoopy to find a seat. As she looked, everyone gave her weird looks. She started to the back until she heard someone say softly, "There's room here". She looked to see Jay. Jay smiled and patted the seat. Snoopy started to say thank you when Emma walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I was busy in the computer lab and...." She stopped when she say Snoopy. Thoughts began to race. Down With The Insane Clown Posse. She rushed past Snoopy, when her flyer fell right at Jay's feet. He picked it up and read "Down With The Insane Clown Posse". Snoopy eyes flared at Emma. "I'm going to bring this bitch down. Down With The Blonde Chick." She thought furiously.  
  
Both Emma and Snoopy now were glaring at each other. They knew a war was going to start.....  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! 


End file.
